


【周迦/狂周迦】妒物语

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, 很早的私设, 猫猫修罗场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 并不是太稳固的三角形，并不是太和谐的两个阿周那之间的关系你是我，却也不是我——为什么是你在他的身边呢？
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【周迦/狂周迦】妒物语

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很早的一篇文了  
> 依然是修罗场  
> 理解和认知都和现在偏离得比较远，但还是把当时的想法放上来

事情应从一个算不上太平的夜晚说起。

迦尔纳清醒过来的时候十分难受。不是因为Shadow Border宿舍区的狭窄床铺影响他的睡眠，也不是说压抑的封闭空间让他胸闷气短——不是那种难受，迦尔纳没有那样娇弱。这与生前经历过的极端情况相比甚至不算个事，更何况，从者也不是真的需要那么多的休息，小憩不过是休息一下精神，他很快就会回到岗位上，为御主尽自己所能。

难受，指的是大腿上传来的不容忽视的紧缚感，仿佛被一只蟒蛇缠住了一样怪异，却没有危险的感觉。迦尔纳皱起眉头，摸向自己的腿根，指尖碰触到的是冰凉扎手的鳞片，粗壮的异生物严丝密合地扣在他的大腿上，末尾上倏地变细、分为两股，其中一股安安静静地搁在他的双腿间，另一股则顺着走势贴进他的大腿内侧卷了个回环，将迦尔纳的右腿牢牢地圈在其中。

施舍的英雄猛地睁开双眼，一片黑暗中，面对着墙壁，他什么也看不见。然而只要微微转过身，他便能看见一双幽蓝的耳朵，随着主人的呼吸在黑暗中一明一暗。阿周那Alter不知道用什么样的办法成功挤在这张狭小的床铺上，额头贴着迦尔纳的蝴蝶骨，仿佛人畜无害的婴儿般若无其事地睡着。而迦尔纳还未来得及做出任何评价，罪魁祸首便先开了口。

“别挠。”他说，“很痒。”

这事儿太他妈的惊悚了。

阿周那Alter几乎没有什么情绪，这与其说是神性，不如说是人性的缺失，是千年的时光冲毁了他的喜怒哀乐。作为人而言，这其实是一件非常悲哀的事情，但假若当事人自认为自己是神，那也无可奈何。随着再临的不断进行，他越来越像个人了。但现在，迦尔纳认为有必要在这句话背后加一句脚注：“即使如此仍然没有明白人与人之间需要保持的适当距离”。

哪怕抛开了当事人双方的关系来看，大半夜床上突然多了个人也是恐怖片展开。不过，客观公正的说起来，此事并没有看起来的那样动机不良。作为周回核弹，破例作为常驻英灵留在Shadow Border里的阿周那Alter不过只是在想要休息时随意走进了一间空置的卧室，并随意躺在了一个温暖的热源身边，仅此而已。想必对任何一个讲道理的从者或者人类而言，这都是可以理解的情况——

阿周那（弓）：“不，我不能理解谢谢。”

白昼来临时，Shadow Border上浮回到了物质世界中，全船压力大减，然而内部却更加混乱。迦尔纳跟在飘在半空的阿周那Alter背后，一副担忧的老父亲姿态敦敦教导，想让肆意妄为的神明大人明白不要半夜爬别人床的重要性。

“你想要睡在温暖的地方的意图我是明白了，虚数空间确实相当寒冷，保持气温也是要消耗资源的，在已有热源的情况下不对资源进行过多的浪费是非常合理的考虑。但是即使如此，也不可以突然贴得太近，拿尾巴圈着我更是没有意义——”

他在后面喋喋不休，阿周那Alter头也不回地在前面飘，虽然脸上依然没有表情，但尾端卷曲起来的尾巴宛如一条蟒蛇，不耐烦地上下拍打着。Shadow Border上空间狭小，阿周那Alter飘不远就得回头，只能在一方天地里和说教模式全开的迦尔纳进行无言的、字面意义上的困兽之斗。藤丸立香双手背在身后，在一边噤若寒蝉地看着，这会儿迦尔纳是无暇顾及，但御主感受到的寒气可不光来自于那位被唠叨得耳朵生茧的异闻带之王。立香的目光转到右边，以气音低语道：“Archer，你在那里对吧？”

灵体化的阿周那发出一个冷若冰霜的喉音，权当回答。

立香抬起一只手挠了挠脸颊，被三个有着毁天灭地强度、正在气头上的英雄包围的感觉之可怕，竟与同时被清姬赖光静谧团团围住相比有过之而无不及。要不要把大家的妈妈帕尔瓦蒂小姐强行叫出来呢？立香一边郑重地思考着，一边摸了摸手上的令咒。看不见身影的阿周那在她身边叹了口气，说道：“不好意思，御主，借一步说话。”

立香立刻如释重负地吐了口气，趁着正在吵闹的两人不注意，从门缝里一溜烟便逃了出去。她快步走向游戏区——虽然叫做游戏区，但根本没有任何娱乐设施，如今只是一个杂物间兼半个小达芬奇工作室，唯一的好处就是没人会来。她在背后关上门，阿周那立刻就现出了身姿，雷神之子焦虑得好像全身都要冒出电火花，本来就喜欢皱着的眉头如今更是像一团打结的毛线。他焦躁地来回踱步，对立香开口说道：“那种状况，怎么看都不正常。”

少女御主随便找了张椅子坐下来，一副知心姐姐的架势：“没错。这种时候重要的难道不是先安抚吃醋的恋人吗？迦尔纳桑真是的……”

阿周那的脸颊抽搐了一下：“不，御主，我并没有在吃醋。”

立香瞪大眼睛：“真的？”

“……只有一点点。”阿周那被她盯得烦，转过身去让白罩袍上的蓝花纹和御主四目相对，他长叹一声，“迦尔纳认为，‘那个’也是我。”

“你不认同吗？”

“我是不可能认同的。”阿周那断然否认，“我无论如何都不可能认同他。即便他也被称作‘阿周那’，也不会是我。”

人类最后的御主托着腮，露出苦恼的神情来：“阿……我是说，Alter也对我说，他认为你才是真正的阿周那。”

“他是那样说的吗？”阿周那听起来并不吃惊，“那么，看来至少我和他可以达成一致。但是迦尔纳……”

“你是在担心迦尔纳桑会花心吗？”立香唐突地问道。

“……！”阿周那立刻露出崩溃的表情来，“御主，我不是在担心这种肤浅的问题！”

“抱歉抱歉，看你一脸苦恼的样子，忍不住开了个玩笑，啊哈哈。”立香立刻摆出撒娇妹妹的姿态打了个哈哈糊弄了过去，对付阿周那，这招特别有效，“但是这一点你就放心吧，我觉得迦尔纳桑是不会花心的。”

“御主对他相当有信心啊。”阿周那摊手，“不过，我也不觉得他会做什么……出格的事情。而且我并没有在吃醋。”又强调了一遍呢，立香在心里默默地吐槽，“比起这个，不如说，我有点担心Alter的情况。”

“啊，这件事啊……”立香为难地摸了摸后脑勺，“这件事情我应该也有责任吧。让阿……Alter在Shadow Border上自由活动确实是太过疏忽了，不过我也没想到，因为——”

“……因为他也是‘阿周那’，”天授的英雄十分自然地接过她的话，继续说道，“而‘阿周那’是不会去主动亲近任何人的。”

立香愣了一下，有些尴尬地辩解：“我不是那个意思……”

“啊，我知道的，御主。只是我的自说自话罢了。”阿周那安慰地拍了拍她的脑袋，“这种程度的自觉我还是有的。虽然我不能认同他，但他的的确确和我共享了同一个起源，也曾共享过相同的人生。所以我想……我是时候该去和他谈谈了。有些事情，不好好说明白的话，也许会成为祸端也说不定。”

一个恒久的哲学话题：如果忒修斯之船上的木板被逐一拆解、替换，直到所有的木头都不是原来的木头，那这艘船还是原来的那艘船吗？同理，假如两个同源的人，在经历了完全不同的人生之后，哪怕人格与本性依然同质，可否仍旧称为同一个人呢？

当天晚上，在藤丸立香“突发奇想”的安排下，迦尔纳临时和阿维斯布隆交换了值班时间，施舍的英雄虽有不解，但还是听从命令，提前进入了灵体化沉睡状态。他太过敏锐了，有些事情，有他在场反而无法解决。阿周那登上Shadow Border的甲板，被白纸化的地表上吹来的风是恰到好处的暖风，他们正离开边境，朝着下一个风暴之壁进发，头顶的星辰闪烁着无情的光芒照耀着他们的前路。果不其然，阿周那Alter也在那里。

“看来我们想的事情是一样的。”阿周那开口说道，又有些话里带刺地嘲讽，“这次不变成猫的样子了吗？”

“……”阿周那Alter淡然地看着他，像是根本没接收到他话语里的情感，歪了歪脑袋，“你比较喜欢我在你面前做一只猫吗？”

阿周那一时无言，Alter这副样子莫名其妙还真有些像猫，但这不是重点。他清了清嗓子：“我们得谈谈，Alter。”

“谈什么？”

“别装傻。”阿周那毫不客气地说。

“刻意把迦尔纳支开，是要说迦尔纳的事情，是吗？”

“迦尔纳的事情，我自然会去找迦尔纳解决。我要说的是你的事情。”阿周那说，“我就单刀直入地说了。因为迦尔纳同样把你视作‘我’，这一认知反而给他制造了盲区。所以十分难得地，这次是我胜出了。他没能察觉，但我不能视而不见。Alter，你其实——”

“——对我的猎物抱有欲求吧？”

一瞬间，仿佛时光冻结一般，阿周那Alter周身所有的动态全都停止了。这不是单纯的肢体静止，连同他荧蓝色耳朵上的光效、尾巴不经意间的小动作、化为微小的球体漂浮在他手边的破坏神之手影，全都一同静止了下来。

阿周那的呼吸也像是冻结了一般，须臾之间，他伸手去摸到了甘狄拔。然而Alter的速度更快，他轻柔地按住雷神之子挽弓的手腕，后者便感觉到无法抗拒的压迫，彻底地动弹不得，只得与不知何时已经站在他眼前的异闻带之王彻底地四目相对。

“这是，邪恶。”阿周那Alter喃喃自语道，“是不应存在的东西，是过去的残渣，是我的，阻碍。”

阿周那直面着复合神性所散发出的强烈的压迫感，几乎无法呼吸。在印度战士的逻辑之中，这是纯粹的挑衅。他并不害怕神，但他们不能在这里打起来，Shadow Border无法承受如此剧烈的资源消耗，必须让这位神明大人冷静下来。阿周那抬起头，以一个无畏的战士的身姿，用黑白分明的双眼望向眼前的神。Alter的双瞳已经彻底变为了铁灰色，阿周那见过那个姿态，这是Alter情绪不稳定的象征。在这个状态下，他甚至可以瞬间蒸发对面的敌人。

只是，即使如此，阿周那也感觉不到杀意。这是悲叹，是不甘，是失去之人对拥有之人的呐喊，这是——嫉妒。

“何等、丑陋……为什么……”Alter抬起一只手来，捂住半边脸颊，看起来似乎十分动摇，他的声音里带着一种近乎绝望的恳切，“为什么……你会有他……在你身边呢……？”

——为什么，这个世界上唯一一个无论亲近还是远离，都不会用期待与祈愿束缚“阿周那”的男人，不在我的身边，而在你的身边呢？

天授的英雄第一次，在这张与自己毫无二致的脸上，清楚地见到了那个他绝不想让人见到的扭曲微笑。阿周那深呼吸一口气：“果然，我们是同源的存在。你的体内也寄宿着与我同样的‘黑’……不，这应该叫做，‘无法消灭的恶性’。Alter，只要你还是‘阿周那’，那你打从一开始，就不可能成为完全的神。”

“我是知道的。我们不会去刻意接近任何人，亲近意味着期待，期待意味着枷锁；然而‘天授’的特质，注定了我们永远无法远离人们的馈赠和期待。所以我才会渴望孤独。你明明已经拥有过了近乎永恒的孤独，却依然会去接近迦尔纳，会贪恋他的温度。Alter……”阿周那的声音低了下去，“你其实，还记得异闻带里发生的事情吧？”

“看着我。”他说。

贯穿了神明胸膛的，弑神的一枪，温暖得近乎一个迟到了几千年的拥抱。他在那一个瞬间看到迦尔纳的双瞳，超越的千里眼所见的竟是一片空白，而作为人子的眼睛看见的，却是别的东西。

迦尔纳想要拯救。不是说这个异闻带，不是说在他身后支撑着他走到这里的伙伴们，他们当然也十分重要，然而那一刻，那一瞬间，迦尔纳的眼中只有“阿周那”；不是为了拯救已然凌驾于整个世界上的他，也不是为了拯救遭到漂白的泛人类史，他想拯救的，是沉淀在这副身躯里，被无数的神性洗刷，以至于忘记了自己是谁的“阿周那”。

他成为了阿周那的锚，将他的“自我”从海一般宽广的复合神性中拖曳出来，回归到苏利耶的光芒普照的大地上。在这一瞬间，他只属于阿周那一人。

在这个顷刻间便毁灭再生、什么都如砂和水一般从指间流走的世界里，阿周那Alter第一次拥有了完全属于自己的东西。

“渴求……产生欲念，欲念会催生邪恶。”阿周那Alter说。

Alter毕竟是个Berserker，他的不安定已经是如此明显，阿周那不知道从哪冒出来力气，突然翻转手腕，一把扣住了Alter的小臂：“你可别想挥那把剑。想都别想。神所做的事情是否定恶的意义，而非否定恶的存在。因为假如没有恶，善便毫无意义。我不知道你那被狂化了的脑子里都认为什么样的东西是邪恶，但是，不是所有的邪恶都应当被消灭的。”

他们就这样一触即发地彼此牵制，两双除了颜色几乎别无二致的眼睛毫不退让地盯着对方。阿周那低声说：“我果然，无论如何都不能认同你。假如见到恶，便不加分辨、不予直视地给予消灭？我阿周那怎么会是这样软弱的人。”

阿周那当然知道，这样的狂言乃是纯粹的大不敬。作为一个神，只要Alter想的话，即便当场发怒、使用宝具消灭眼前这个不知天高地厚的人类也无可指摘。然而，阿周那Alter只是低下头来，破天荒地避开了他的视线。铁灰色的瞳孔无言地恢复到人类的黑与白，高涨的魔力水平低落下去，一切回归风平浪静。

“是吗。这就是你身为人子所得出的结论吗……现在我大概可以理解了。”他轻声说着，粗壮的尾巴在身后摇摆，“为什么你才是被太阳所爱的男人。”

“……啊？”

阿周那愣了一下，于是，Alter轻巧地抽出自己被扣住的手腕，掠过阿周那的身侧，朝着船内飘去。阿周那试图叫住他：“等等，这话是什么意思？”

“迦尔纳的事情，你要去找迦尔纳解决吧？”Alter微微侧过身，淡漠的眼神扫过身后突然开始手足无措的弓兵，飘回到Shadow Border的船身内。

舱门在身后闭合，阿周那Alter离开了。这是一场毫无意义，然而乱人心弦的对峙，他如此判断道。与“已经完成”的自己不同，人类的阿周那充满了不必要的感情，时时在与自己的“恶性”争斗，他尚且是个缺陷品，尚且拥有矛盾而复杂、拖累理智的人性。Alter低头看着自己的指尖，只是一时接触，就有种被烫伤的错觉。然而这感觉并不坏，甚至让他产生些许能成为憧憬的喜悦。

神明发出一声微不可闻的叹息，自言自语：“……人子的英雄啊，我果然，也是无法认同你的。”

第二天。

“阿周那，你在干什么。”迦尔纳坐在，或者说是被迫坐在长椅边沿，想走却走不了。因为阿周那——“天授的英雄”阿周那正一脸不耐烦不情愿地从后面抱着他的腰，那模样好像是有谁强迫他抱着迦尔纳似的。太阳神之子试图挣扎，然而弓兵力气比他大，两个人互相较劲了两下，阿周那的整张脸便都埋进了迦尔纳的粉色毛团之中，他也不嫌弃，反而顺势将下巴搁在迦尔纳的肩上，变成了一个除了撒娇之外难以形容的姿势。

“……阿周那。”迦尔纳无奈地呼唤道。昨天是Alter，现在是阿周那，他俩是同时吃错了药还是中了什么对阿周那特攻？迦尔纳想着，就要伸手去探阿周那的额头，却被一把抓住了手。

“吵死了，就这样一会又怎样？”阿周那扑在他的毛里恶声恶气地说，“反正过一会那个烦人的Alter就要来了。”

“……？”Alter会来不是很正常吗，这又是在闹什么别扭，迦尔纳十分不解。他抬起头来，正好看见玛修和藤丸立香从门外探出一个脑袋，玛修小脸通红，而御主双手在嘴边捧成一个喇叭状，对他无声地打着唇语，四个音节，一个词，ヤキモチ（吃醋）。

迦尔纳把这个唇形看了四五遍才茫然地回过头，对着仿佛一只发牢骚的大猫一般的阿周那严肃又无辜地问：“阿周那，你这是在吃醋吗？”

天授的英雄立刻就炸了。迦尔纳抬起头，御主已经飞快逃离了犯罪现场，阿周那耳朵通红，脸上的神情像是要把迦尔纳生吃了：“我阿周那！没有！在吃醋！！”

不，这完全就是在吃醋吧，不要在贫者的见识下撒谎啊。

看见迦尔纳嫌弃的眼神，阿周那的脸也红了起来。迦尔纳拨开他的手臂，阿周那本以为他又要摆出惹人讨厌的兄长架子，叱责他“又在做无聊的事情”。然而，纤瘦的枪兵却只是换了姿势，双腿分开圈在阿周那的腰边，几乎像是把自己送到阿周那怀里一般，以旖旎的姿势坐在了他的腿上。然而这样的姿势和身段之上，却是一张冷得甚至有些凶恶的漂亮脸蛋。迦尔纳的视线自上而下，毫不避讳地盯着他，青绿色的眼睛同他的语调一般波澜不惊：“不要做无聊的事情，阿周那（不要思考这些有的没的，我有我自己的原则，仍会尊重你和Alter都不认为你们是同一人的意见，不会做出让人为难的决定）。”

……而说出的内容果然也和阿周那猜想的一样令人恼火。虽然相处这么久他早就知道迦尔纳应该还有更深层的意思，但果然还是，令人恼火。

投怀送抱，阿周那自然是不会拒绝的；但是这种视线的对决，阿周那也决不想输。两位大英雄以相亲相爱的姿势拥抱，眼神却剑拔弩张得好像下一秒就要打起来。不过这倒是无须担心，在这般从敌对与厮杀都能感受到欢喜的两人眼中，这种程度的较劲不过只是日常的小情趣罢了。他们互瞪得如此投入，以至于谁也没注意到门打开了。

阿周那Alter飘了进来，看见这两人的状态，凝滞了一下。被无视的神明大人毫不含糊，飘到迦尔纳身后，像抓住猫的后领一样不容拒绝地把枪兵提了起来。

迦尔纳：“？？？”

“Alter！”阿周那怒吼道。

“周回的时间到了，迦尔纳，御主在叫你。”Alter无视了阿周那的抗议，云淡风轻地说。

被他以拎猫姿势提着的迦尔纳虽然不明白他干嘛不出声、又为何要突然袭击，仍乖巧地回答：“知道了。”可惜怀里突然空了的弓兵并不准备就此放弃，他抓住迦尔纳的左手把人往回带，于是，Alter试图把迦尔纳就地拎走的架势也不得不停了下来。

“放手。”阿周那Alter说。

“周回可以等。”阿周那冷静地回答。

“御主AP要满了。”

“她不会介意的。”

双人较劲就这么变成了三人较劲，还附加了修罗场属性，狭小的空间里顿时充满了字面意义的电光石火。迦尔纳一头雾水、左右为难地被夹在两个醋劲大发的阿周那之间，他从没有过受欢迎到需要被抢的经验，既不知道自己做错了什么，也不知道该怎么办。直到纯粹路过的新所长径直闯进了房间，才终于把迦尔纳从困局中挽救了出来。

两位阿周那，一位飘在半空，一位坐在椅子上，即使迦尔纳已经趁机脱身，也没放弃彼此怒视。Alter的尾巴在身后焦躁地上下拍打着，阿周那则好似浑身都噼里啪啦散发着电火花。谁也不知道他们此前到底出去谈了些什么，但任谁都能看出，这是什么结果都没谈出来。迦尔纳不明所以地望着这两张过分相似的脸，自言自语般问道：“……周回要怎么办？”

两个阿周那不约而同地转过头来，暴躁地喊道：“迦尔纳你闭嘴！”

迦尔纳闭起一只眼睛，叹了口气，像只受了叱责的猫一样低下头来：“抱歉。”

“你你你你你们可不要打起来！”穆吉克所长躲在迦尔纳背后，吓得脸色发白，“迦尔纳君，快做点什么！不对，问你有什么用你这个只知道打架的暴力狂！立香，立香在哪里——”

虽然十分唐突，但此事终于告一段落，乃是因为其实并没有要打周回的藤丸立香终于听见了新所长的呼唤，冷静而理智地带着帕尔瓦蒂走进了这间距离宇宙边荒被捶烂只差一秒的房间。

在帕尔瓦蒂友好地调停眼前三位印度籍男子的修罗场的同时，此前一直缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖、差点被吓得心脏骤停的穆吉克所长捉住藤丸立香，好好地向她抱怨了一番。于是，出于周回不费脑子偷懒的目的、让阿周那Alter破例在Shadow Border内长时间停留的少女御主，只得顶着被上司敲出的一头包，让神明大人也屈尊绛贵加入了灵体化轮值表内，这一次，她得特别留心不要让他们三个人同时出现在Shadow Border内部——小小运输艇，承受不住大英雄和神的妒火。

这还不是结果——“阿周那”们的争斗还远未结束。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 关于阿周那与阿周那Alter：  
> 有句话叫做“憧憬”是距离“理解”最遥远的距离，这句话我基本是认同的。  
> 在我自己的解读中，阿周那和阿周那Alter确为同一人的不同侧面，但“坚持自己的独特性与唯一性，绝不承认另一个自己”也是阿周那的特性之一。他们是可以和平相处的，阿周那Alter对依然拥有人性的阿周那也确有憧憬，但这不妨碍他们坚持认为“那不是我”。  
> 恰恰正是因为这种互不认同的态度，才更加让迦尔纳确信他们的确就是同一个人。
> 
> 关于阿周那的妒性：  
> 其实在我个人看来，阿周那应该是醋劲很大的一个人。这一点在我阅览资料时曾经非常矛盾，因为他毕竟是经历过一夫多妻，也经历过一妻多夫的男人，即便如此还会在意伴侣的忠贞吗？  
> 但结合一些月设（北美神话大战）来看，阿周那生前过得是相当压抑的。或许正是因为阿周那本就是一个独占欲很强、醋劲很大的人，才会在一妻多夫的婚姻中感到压抑，并想要逃离这种压力。他会鄙弃嫉妒这种“不正确”的感情，去强迫自己接受自己不能接受的东西。所以他不会承认自己吃醋，而能够看到这一点的迦尔纳也不会让他为难。
> 
> 关于迦尔纳的态度：  
> 小太阳将两个阿周那都视为同样的存在，他们俩的那点小心思他也能看穿。但因为将“阿周那对自己的独占欲”视为正常，并深知这是刻在阿周那本性里的东西，反而会忽略他俩在较劲过程中产生的醋劲。“吃醋”对迦尔纳而言是一种比较陌生的感觉，因为施舍的英雄会感恩自己已经得到的东西，而甚少在意自己得不到的东西。
> 
> 关于阿周那Alter：  
> 在我心目中，他并不比阿周那更完美，恰恰相反，他是钻进牛角尖的阿周那，是“有所不足的阿周那”。Alter化其实也是这个意思，和本体相比，Alter总在某个方面是有所欠缺的。根据游戏里的资料，Alter的狂化是因为他下定决心断绝邪恶后几乎失去了人性，但在我看来，从他下定决心断绝一切邪恶的那一刻开始，他就已经狂化了。有一种狂化的表现是对一个概念的极端执着，好比赖光之于“母亲”，南丁之于“治疗”，而阿周那Alter的执着表现在他的极端洁癖和对邪恶的不容忍上，“哪怕夺走所有人的幸福也要消灭邪恶”。就好比迦尔纳说他不懂得“水至清而无鱼”的道理，但其实不是他不能理解，只是他的狂化EX已经无法容纳这种程度的理性思考了。  
> 阿周那Alter是不会否定阿周那的。但对阿周那存在方式的不认同，是他身为异闻带之王，更是身为“阿周那”的高傲之处。
> 
> 关于3P：  
> 迦尔纳不会主动寻求Alter，但如果Alter希望得到他，迦尔纳不会拒绝。但无论是迦尔纳还是Alter都知道，Alter是不会如此请求迦尔纳的。  
> 当然以上这都是我搞正剧的情况，如果我还是想开3P车，我还是会吃了自己的书直接开始的


End file.
